


Nefarious

by ooffeitan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Phantom Rouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooffeitan/pseuds/ooffeitan
Summary: nefarious. that's the word that describes me and everything else that surrounds me. everything I touch, smell, even look at. that's why i'm apart of one of the most evil and well known group of thieves in the world. the phantom troupe.when we're working, we seem heartless, cruel, merciless. but when we're together alone, we're the biggest group of idiots you'll ever meet, and people hate us for that.even though we are one of the strongest groups in the world, we discovered threat that could take us all down in an instant.





	Nefarious

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended

\--  
(feitans p.o.v)  
\--  
short summary:  
"nefarious. that's the word the describes me and everything else that surrounds me. everything i touch, smell, even look at. that's why im apart of one of the most well known group of thieves in the world, the phantom troupe.  
     when we're working, we seem heartless, cruel, merciless. when we're together alone, we're the biggest group of idiots you'll ever meet, and people hate us for that.  
         even though we are one of the strongest groups in the world, we discovered a threat that could take us all down in an instant."  
\--  
I  
~  
as i walked to what i called home at the moment, i started thinking about what i was going to eat for dinner.  
yes, that's who i am. i finish killing someone, then i think about what i want for dinner, and i couldn't care less.  
to me, they were nobody. it was an easy kill. no real fights, nothing all that interesting. nothing special. it was pretty boring.  
now im just hungry.  
i kept walking home as i started thinking about what i wanted to eat. i could've stopped on my way home but i just wasn't in the mood.  
i walked down the long path lost in my thoughts, because i wasn't in the mood to run. but as i got bored i started to zip by the alleyway i had to go through to get back.  
when i got back to the run down and rocky abandoned building we called our base, all of the members were circled around, in their usual spots, with worried looks on their faces.  
"what's up?" i asked, genuinely sounding confused.  
"we have a threat." Machi said, looking at me straight in the eyes.  
i got a surprised look on my face right after she said that. it's not everyday when the troupe has a threat. most people, including people who can use nen, are no match for us.  
"yeah, Phinks was on a mission and he saw this, person. they were completely annihilating everyone who got in their way. when Phinks tried to use nen, they knocked him out in one hit. he states they could've killed him if they tried. he also says that they weren't even using any type of nen" Shalnark added.  
"i refuse to believe that. are you trying to insult us? plus phinks is weak as shit compared to me." i said, getting defensive, as phinks growled in the background, keeping himself from starting a fight with me and i just smirked when Shalnark laughed and high-fived me.  
"i know it isn't like us to actually believe something like this, but i have a feeling it's true." Machi said to me.  
"won't believe it 'til i see it. fuck your stupid gut feelings" i grumbled, attempting to keep my grammar in check.  
"talk to the boss, then. we were gonna figure something out but we had to wait for you. we all agreed on having someone talk to the boss, and that person was you." she said to me, explaining what happened while i was gone.  
why me?  
"fine, fine."  i never got to eat.  
~  
"seriously? boss actually believes this shit?" i complained to everyone here, " even worse, he wants me, to go alone, and check this out. the only good thing about this that is he found them easily. "if it really is a threat, i hate to say it but i might need backup. he does want me to die?"  
the others just snickered as i started losing my cool, the more i keep talking, the more my grammar went completely downhill. i knew if i kept talking they'd laugh even more, so i stopped.  
i glared at them, and stormed out, making my way to the target. i don't believe this. they all actually think someone is powerful enough to take down the troupe single-handed. i call bullshit.  
i kept on muttering swear words and curses as i made my way there. even though my body language was casual and relaxed, i was far from that. i was completely pissed. i felt nothing but rage. even though anger was consuming me, i pushed it aside. emotions are stupid anyways.  
the person they were talking about may seem a little fun to fight, but to actually defeat me? hilarious. the only weird thing is, boss can't even find anything out about them. they're completely off the charts, in every form. luckily the location isn't very far at all, when you add my speed.  
i realised i was almost there as i snapped back into reality. great, i get to see this myself.  
before i entered the area, or even the general city, i used zetsu.  
i walked into the city and saw complete destruction. whoever did this i like already. i kept on sneaking through the area until i saw who was causing this. they were pretty easy to spot. it only took a couple of minutes, so there was a good chance they felt me use my zetsu.  
they were amazing, though. they weren't even using nen and they were killing multiple 'stronger' people, with no hesitation. this is bad. all they had to do was walk by them and they were completely annihilated. plus they looked so chill about it.  
i sat there for a while observing until it happened. they noticed me, and the events that happened next weren't expected.  
they looked at me, as their eyes connected with mine, they turned silver with a tint of peach. they were cat like, and made me feel like i was being hunted, or judged. there was only one word to describe what i was feeling.  
fear.  
i took the meaning of the word in, as it overflowed within my body. i've never experienced this before. this is entirely new. no one has the power to surpass me, i'm sure of it.  
i tried to push the feeling aside, but instead of overcoming it, i just made it worse.  
this is bad, really bad. i can't fight in this condition. i can't fight as this feeling is flowing through my veins and is the only thing i can think about. so, instead of trying to overcome it, i used my inhuman speed to get back to the base, making it the only objective on my mind.  
~~  
   i needed to get out of there, and fast. i can't believe they were right, i think. they actuallly made me feel scared. ive never felt that before. i hated it. it made me feel like i was about to die. and not in the good way. ive been close to death many times, considering my nen ability, but this time was different. they made me feel like they knew exactly how to kill me. they made me feel like they were looking into me, or knew something about me. it was weird.  
   before i got to the base, something stopped me in my tracks. no, someone.  
"well, well, well, the feitan? trying to get away from me? im honoured." they said, amused, in a dark voice, with a thick British accent. they landed dramatically and gave me a bow. i couldn't tell anything about them, aside from their eyes, their costume was hiding everything. it was baggy which means they were probably hiding something. they also radiated something that made me feel like i should fear them. that's not ideal right now.  
"i just had to get back to the base, don't get a big head." i said, in a monotone voice, trying not to give away any emotion.  
"if i new any better id say you're scared of me" they replied.  
"in your dreams" i lied. in reality, i wanted to run away as fast as i could.  
"no, you're scared. i can tell." their eyes shined over again with silver.  
"oh yeah?"  
"yeah."  
  "and how is that?" i retaliated.  
          "it's a secret." they replied, i assumed they weren't going to tell me so i had to make a decision. fight or run.  
the options repeated in my brain as i looked up at the silver crescent moon that sliced through the darkness. i blinked slowly and looked at them in the eyes. the eyes i would've cowered at the thought of just moments ago, trying to make a decision on whether to fight or not. it shocked me. if i had to admit, im still kind of scared. i can feel adrenaline coursing through my veins. less scared than i was before, though.  
before we both knew it, we took a step passed each other at lightning speed. neither of us were injured, i think, but the scene was completely obliterated. we were in a pit surrounded by dead trees, our surroundings changing at an inhuman rate. and before i knew it, i had a new objective, to kill.  
      "not bad." they said, still with the amused tone.  
       "then i guess you under-estimated me." i said, glaring at them.  
i think their eyes scared me the most. they were sharp and cat like. if you looked too hard they looked endless, and i don't like things without an end, and the way they changed colour. that wasn't normal, always. i could tell they weren't scarlet eyes because for this person, their pupils changed as well.  
after i took a moment to analyse them, i took a fast step forward and we both went at it. our fists moving faster than light, blocking and dodging each move, while trying to get some punches in at the same time. they weren't bad, they're making me use 55% of my speed. that was rare. i usually only have to use at least 10%, and that was on a good day.  
when we were done exchanging fists, we jumped back and looked each other in the eye. we didn't say anything, so i assumed they were thinking of something. so instead of sitting there letting them come up with a plan, i attacked. luckily for me, i already have a plan.  
        as i kept the objective in mind, my fear from before completely dissolved. i was back to normal again. good.  
when we walked by each other again, i left myself completely open so they could hit me, but they didn't. shit.  
         this isn't going to go down well, i thought to myself as i stood there, desperately trying to come up with a plan.   
          we continued "fighting", if you would even call it that, we were both using little strength, until i got bored and jumped away.  
           "how long are we just going to hold back?" i asked, impatiently. to be honest my head was pounding because of how annoying this was.   
              "what do you mean holding back? im being completely normal." they said, stifling a short laugh.  
              "we both know you're not." i was yearning to fight. they're pissing me off. i was so close to breaking their neck, and for that one second, i believed i could actually do that.  
                "okay, okay. ill actually try. i can practically feel the bloodlust radiating from you." they said, whispering the last part.  
i basically saw her flip her switch. yes, you heard me. it's like they turned something on inside of them. not in that way, get your mind out of the gutter. im talking like when someone is acting all nice and innocent then they turn into a raging monster, attacking anything in sight.  
                  they came running at me, with a cold look in their eyes. no emotion at all. the only thing on their mind was to kill. they didn't even look like they had a plan, they just bolted at me.  
                before i knew it, they came at me, and hit me, it was so close to lethal, but I prevented that. if i really wanted to, i could've dodged, but i didn't. for obvious reasons.  
i don't know what happened, but at they hit me, regret flashed in their eyes. they jumped back as fast as they could.  
the tables have turned, and they knew. i don't know how they knew, but they did. luckily for me, they hit me hard, i honestly thought they broke a bone. that didn't matter, though. all i needed was one more hit and it was game over for them. i smirked.  
                  at least, that's what i thought.  
                  in less than a second, their expression changed. they just started laughing maniacally. i was so confused, and i automatically went into self defense mode. they looked me in the eye, finally done laughing.  
"alright, you got me. i had my fun." they said as their eye colour changed to a silver-blue.  
"what? that's not funny. you really did try, though." i said, confused.  
"like i said, i had my fun. maybe we'll meet again, you never know. if we do, let's actually fight. not this bullshit, let's go full on at each other. you might actually be strong enough to fight me fair and square. welp, see ya." and just like that, they were gone.  
it all happened so fast to the point where i couldn’t even activate my nen power. ~  
"you're back? where were you? what happened? what took you so long? are you okay." Phinks asked as i walked into the base."  
"calm." Shalnark said right after that.

"we fought." i replied in a bored tone.  
"are you okay? did you win?" 

"i don't know. let's forget about it, they're not a threat anymore."  
"i don't like the sound of that. if you didn't kill them, they're still a threat."  
“we're fine, drama queen."  
"hey fuck you man."

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is one of my first things on here so oof man idk, i am a wattpad survivor so yikes uh sorry I fthis is bad ok thanks man bye


End file.
